Confusion
by shortygirl
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are the new Headboy and Headgirl at rnHogwarts. The two have to share a common room, wat are the troubles that can and will happen, will be it love, hate, passion, or just something else. I suck at summarys!R
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Hi! I hope you like my fic, plz R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Draco.. although I wish I did.. ::dreamy sigh:: Nor do I own Hermione.  
  
Platform nine and three quarters whistled as all the students boarded the huge black train. Hermione the new Head Girl was waiting for the new Head Boy hoping that it wasn't a slytherin, in their own compartment.Hermoine had changed alot over the summer, her hair used to be extremely frizzy was now smooth and fine with a little bit of curls at the end of her silkily dark brown hair.She also grow some curves over the summer as well.Hermione got so bored waiting for him she decided to read her favorite read Hogwarts: History.

Suddenly the door flew open, Hermione looked up to see a dark haired boy.

"Harry!" she yelled with joy, as she threw her arms around him, when someone walked by."Oh get a room!" a familiar voice said."Oh shut up Malfoy!" she snapped as he went in the compartment."So Harry your the new Head Boy? she hopeing it was a yes.""No, he's not, I am."Draco smirked."But how the bloodly hell did u get Head boy!?"she said confused."I don't see why I should tell you, you filthy mudblood!"he said with hatred. Draco Malfoy had change over the summer too, his hair that used to slicked back was now down and hanging in his face, he got a little taller and is body wasn't bulk but he wasn't weepy he was perfect. But there were only two things that havn't change about Malfoy, they were his ass-hloe like attitude and his spearing sliver eyes that every time they looked at you, you shifted with fear.By now Harry already lifted. "What the hell are you looking mudblood!"he said with even more hatred. Hermione just realized that she was staring at him long enough for him to notice."Oh its nothing, just nothing."she plainly said."Well stop it!"he said coldly.

Later that day

After the first years got sorted and every one finished eating. Dumbledore waited by the door for the new Head Boy and Head Girl to show them to them their new common room they had to share.They walked up to the third floor and found the common room."Trust."Dumbledore whispered, but loud enough so that only Draco and Hermione could hear.When they enter the common room and to see that the roof was 100 ft. tall."Oh my merlin."Hermione said with her mouth opened.Draco give her a glare and one of his famous smirk. The room had royal red walls and green silk hanging from them like stripes. The room had stone floors, and had two doors and on the doors were Master Draco and Lady Hermione.There is a mini kitchen behind a gold three-seated couch and two gold armchairs in front of them hang a fireplace.While they were looking at the room Dumbledore was long gone, and he left a note on the kitchen counter.Draco picked it up and read it out loud.

"Dear Draco and Hermione,

We know that you two to not get along that well. But you have to get along for this year. Remember you are supped to leave a good example for the rest of the students. Now, there are two bed rooms and one bath room, you have a kitchen as well. You two know all of the rules. I hope you two have a geart year."

" P.S. There well be another note in each of your bedrooms."

-Professor McGonagall

"Well I am going to unpack." Hermione said with a smile. She made her way to her room, not looking back, knowing Draco's spearing silver eyes were watching her every movement. She stiffened with fear not knowing why. When she shut her door, he went up to his room with his famous grin plastered on his face.When Hermione entered her room, she stood in the doorway in shock. There was a four-poster bed that had a royal red velvet comforter with silk gold sheets. The walls were gold, but one wasn't. The one behind the bed had rich red stripes. All the furniture was in a dark cherry color and the dresser had the girffindor trade mark to show how much pride she had in her house.The flooring was in stone just like common room. Hermiome saw the other note on her dresser, she took it and read it:

Dear Hermione,

This is a very special dresser, it is like no other.It will give you what ever you may need, as in clothes like: shirts, pants, skirts, ect. All you have to do in order to use it is think of want you want.That is all.I hope enjoy it.

-Professor McGonagall

Hermione smiled at the note and wanted to try it out.She though of red sweat pants and a white thin strip shirt and some fury white slippers.When she opened the dresser she saw exactly what she wanted.After she changed she remember the bathroom.She looked to the other door that led to the bathroom, she opened it and almost droped dead. The bathroom huge, it looked like it was a yard wide and 5 meters long,The bathroom was all in silver marble.There was a huge bathtub and a shower was just as big, the tub was white it had shampoo and bubble bath with all type of smells.The shower was in a type of glass but they looked like mirrors.There were two sinks that looked like bowls.they were in a jade but all the fustis were in gold.

Hermione decided to take a shower."Witch shampoo should I use?"she said thinking. She smell about 10, when she smelled this one was called "dragon's blood" she smelled it and loved it.

"I'll use this one, it smells so good." she said with excitement.she got undressed and went to the shower.When got in the shower she look all around it."THESE ARE TWO WAY MIRRORS!" she yelled with amazement, but yelled enough that Draco heard.Draco's room look exactly like Hermiones but in slytherin colors and trademarks.He walked in the bathroom and looked around. Hermione watched him as he moved around like a snake he is, looking for who ever said that.He came closer and closer to the shower.Hermione held her breath. He stoped to look at the shower.Hermione look for any other shampoos that might be in the shower, she find one and held it toured the door opened and ready.Draco open the shower door and looked straight, Dracos whole face turned red as Hermione squeezed the bottle of roses shampoo all over his face. she jumped out and ran in to her room and put on a robe.She on to her bed, breathing and giggling a little bit, when he came in her room as spits as hell.She couldn't help but laugh."Sorry...."she said blushing out of control.He just sood there, with his spearing eyes stalking her as they looked like they had fire dancing in them.She stop and looked righ in his eyes.She froze, right there.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the bloody hell was that for!?"Draco said coldly

He looks so cute like that with all that shampoo all over his face......whoa! did i just think that!

Hermione shook her head at the though she just had.

"Hello!, mudblood you need to stop staring at me and answer!"He said as if he owned her.

"wha..." she snapped back to reality

"I said, what the bloody hell was that for!?"Draco said with anger

"You look when i was trying to take a shower, then in order to stop you from seeing anything I-.."Draco cut her off

"Why would I want to look at you?" he smirking.

Before Hermione could say anything, he left her room.and went to his room.Hermione went to the dresser and thought of a black summer dress, with that she opened it and took out the dress and put it on and walk out of her room.She shut the door behind her went to the couch where her book was there on it and she started reading.She was so into her she did even notice when Draco came in.He was wearing green silk boxers.

"Why do you always read?"he said coldly.

Just realizing that he was here, she look up at him not noticing what he was wearing.She glared at him for awhile.

"No, I don't i just wan-....!"she said with attitude before she was cut of, by what he was wearing.

"I can tell by that stare you like what i am wearing."he said with his famous smirk.

"I....I...I do not!"she said nervously and was blushing.

Draco laugh and got up and headed toured his room.

"So all you wanted to do was to show me your green boxers?"she said with even more blushing then before.

"Maybe, maybe not."he said with another smirk.

With that he walked in his room and yelled "Good Night!"he said sarcastically loving.

Why is he being so nice to me, ever since he saw me in the shower, he's been nicer to me.This is so weird. I need to go to bed.

Hermione went up to her room and went to bed, but it was hard she couldn't stop thinking of him.A hew minutes later she fell asleep.

In the morning

Hermione woke up by a knocking on the door. She walked out of her room to see that Draco got the door.His hair was all messy and he was still wearing the green boxers.Hermione couldn't help but to smile at this he look pretty cute, even to her. She watched him shut the door and sit down on the couch as she walked to him, she stopped, she was only a foot away, but she could, she could see a tear go down his light red cheek to his bare leg.She look at the letter and only saw the words "dead" "parent".She didn't need to see no more, she knew what happened.

"Draco...?"she said trying to hold back any tears that may fall.

He looked up at her, for her to see how many tears are coming down and how bloodshot his eyes were. All she did was cry and look straight in to his spearing now gray eyes felled with coldness and sarow.She fell to her knees.

"Oh Draco I'am so sor-...."she was cut off, by Draco huging her hard, clutching her shirt.He's tears staining though her shirt.He droped the letter and Hermione picked it while he was still holding her, she read,

Dear Draco,

I am sorry to report this, but it seems that your father as been caught and sent to Azkaban Prison for life. The shock it left on your mother left her suicidal.She killed herself this morning.She was found in your room with a suicide note.Draco I am sorry. Please try to enjoy the rest of the school year.

-Head Master, Dumbledore

She brought him to the couch and sat down, still hugging him, she started rocking him back and forth.

shhh...shhh "its ok...its ok."She said full hearty.

He look up at her and planted a soft kiss on her lips.In shock she pulled away from the kiss blushing she looked at he and smiled,he smiled back and fell asleep in her arms.Hermione huged him closer and fell asleep.Hermione forgot that day was the one that the slytherins were practicing with the girffindors.Harry wanted to surprised Hermione at the window.When he went to the window, he stopped and stared at Hermione and Draco until they fell asleep.He turned his broom and went to tell Ron what he had just saw.Unfortunately he saw the whole thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco woke up alone in his bed.

"How did I get here?" he said nervously and confused.

He got up and walked in to the common room and saw Hermione cooking something in the kitchen. She turned around and smiled.

"Good morning." she said cheerily, even though it was pitch black outside.

"We missed all of our classes, but we were excused." she said with a half smile.

Just then he remembered what happened this morning.

:::Flash back:::

They both layed there for an hour or so, then Hermione woke up. Draco was half awake when she woke up. She looked down at him not knowing he was awake and smiled nervously. She slowly got up and put a nice red silk covered pillow under his head. When she got up she went to the clock that was in the kitchen, it read 7:45." Ooh no, we...I mean, I missed all of my classes!" she said scared that she might get in trouble. She looked at the boy that was lying on the couch and smiled peacefully. She walked toward him. He now got nervous; he had no idea what she was going to do to him, so he just played along, unless it got bad. She put her arms under him and lifts him up so that it looked like she was carrying a bride. He opened up his eyes to look at her and closed them again she opened his door to his room and put him in his bed and covered him up smiled and right before she shut the door he said "Thank you." he said sleepily, but cheerily. She smiled and shut the door, at that moment he fell asleep. He woke up hours later

:::end of flash back:::

"What time is it?" Draco asked.

"It is 8 o'clock." she said while put food on the plate." Do you want something to eat?" she said as she hand him a plate.

He started to poke at it." What the bloody hell is this crap?" he said coldly.

Hermione glared at him." If you don't like it don't eat it!" she angrily. She made a plate for herself. Draco looked down at the food Hermione had made for him, then looked at her, she was eating the same thing. He looked back to his plate. He started to it eat, the-so-called-crap. A few minutes later Hermione was done and washed her plate, the plate disappeared when she was done. She then went to the couch and started to read her other book. Draco did the same with his plate and sat down in the third set. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Hermione really wasn't reading her book, she was thinking what happened last night. Why was he being so nice to me, it was like he wasn't him self, First his parents, when for once he cried, and hugged me, then.....he...kissed me! Then he fell asleep during the kiss, I fell asleep as well. He fell asleep on me. Hermione put her fingers on her lips, blushed and smiled a little bit. When she looked at Draco. She looked back to her book. Draco saw this and got a little nervous. He remembered one thing that happened that morning. I...I. did I kiss her? He thought to himself. I...DID KISS HER! He's spearing silver-ish blue eyes just stared in to nothingness. She looked up at him and looked confused for a while, but then realized what just happened.

"Draco.....can we talk about....this morning?" her brown hair followed her face as she look down.

Draco looked at her faking confusion." What are you talking about?" he asked still faking it.

"OOOO DON'T PLAY DUMB!!" she said angrily." You kissed me, I want to know was it for real or...just...something else?" she said still looking down.

"I don't know, I guess I was out of it,....I guess." he sad looking down in to the floor.

"How can you not know, your the one who did it!" she said with even more anger in her, she was still looking down trying not to look at him to see what he is doing or if he even was still there, but she did know, she could feel his warmth. She looked up to see that he had moved closer to her. He looked at her though the corner of his eyes, then looked down again.

"I don't know I felt, I just wanted to try it." he was trying to say it nicely, but said it in the wrong way

"So that was it, you just to try it out to see if it was right!" she said trying to hold back the tears from yelling. "And waste a girl's first kiss." she said calming down a bit.

"No, it's not like that,- I mean I didn't mean it that way, it's just-." he said confused and not himself in a way.

"I am sorry, ok?"he said with a weird look on his face, that she had never seen before. He was waiting an answer, he looked at her with a "come on, say it" look.

"ok"she said uncertainty. She got up, walked to her said good night and entered her room. Draco was still there on the couch staring at the fire. As the fire danced in his eyes, Hermione was in her room thinking. Why....Why is he being so nice? I just don't get it, does he.... no he can't, can he?

With that she fell asleep, not knowing what might happen. Draco was still staring at the dancing fire, his eyes stung with pain, for he has not plinked once sine she left. The door thud three times very hard. Draco upped from shock, he wasn't expecting the thuds. He looked at the door not sure if he should answer, he looked at the clock it 8:45. It could be anyone, curfew was only 9:00. With that he still didn't want to answer it, but he did anyway. He opened it to see Harry and Ron standing there furious.

"Potter and Weasley, what the bloody hell do two want, what ever it is you better make it quick before curfew." he said the same way he has for the last six years, but still a little different from normal. They both pushed him in to the room and shut the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke up by the door hitting its rim. She felt uncomfortable and weird, and a bit dirty, she hadn't taken a shower in three days! She felt her hair and looked at her hand in disgust. She got up and went to her bathroom, she got undressed and started the shower, she got in the shower and started washing her hair.

in the common room

"Did I say that you two could come in?" Draco said coldly.

"What are you doing to Hermione?!" Ron said full on anger and hatred.

"We know your doing something to hurt her, now out with it!" Harry said with disgust.

"I don't know what you are talking about I am doing nothing wrong!" Draco said with anger in his cold eyes.

"Don't give me that crap!, I saw you two the other night though the window! You two were crying, then you embraced her and kissed her!" Harry said to Draco as he was so disgusted with him want to punch him. Hermione came out of the shower she walked into her room and heard people yelling, she put her ear on to the door.

"You are trying to get her to fall in love with you and turn her down!" Ron said coldly.

"Where the bloody hell did you get that from!" Draco said with anger.

"You kissed her, I saw you two, You are only to kiss someone you like, but you hate Hermione!" Harry said with hatred in his voice and pushed Draco and he pushed back. She heard that and change fast and listened. She heard a punch and another. She got scared and ran into the room to stop them.

"STOP!, just stop!" Hermione yelled as she jumped in front of Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, get out of the way." Harry said coldly.

"No. You will not hurt him anymore!" Hermione said with anger in her voice and sadness in her eyes. "Now get out before I take away points!" She said with anger. She bent down and hugged Draco who was now on the floor with a black eye and bloody scratch on his cheek. He looked at her and looked away and blushed, she was really close to him, close enough to kiss him. They left with that and glared at Draco and slammed the door.

"Are you OK?" She said as if she cared.

"I am fine." He said cold as ever. She looked at him and looked away.

"Draco I don't care what they said. Its not true, is it?" She said hoping for a certain answer. He just looked in to nothingness with sadness in his eyes. She got up and reached out a hand to help him up. He looked at her hand then her, he took the hand and got up. He brushed himself off and tried to go to his room but Hermione stopped him, by grabbing his hand. He looked at her with soft but confused eyes.

"Draco?" She paused for a moment. " Can we talk......About each other, so we can get to know each other more...We are going to be living together?" Hermione said faking and smile. He looked at her and thought about what she just said.

"Sure." He said sounding a little happy. "Why do you want to talk?" He said wondering

"I had to make sure of something. "Hermione said uncomfortable. She looked at him and blushed, just a little. She was hoping he wouldn't ask what she need to make sure of, but he did.

"What do you need to make sure of?" Draco said like he didn't know, but he did. They both sat on the couch. Hermione ignored what he just asked.

"Tell me something about your self." She said calmly. She was looking straight into his blue-grey eyes.

"Ummm...sure, OK." He said while thinking. Hermione couldn't help but do nothing but stair at him. Why, is he being so nice, I need to get him to say it, and why did he kiss me and hug me , why aren't his eyes cold and bitter anymore, and why he did fight back to Harry and Ron. He's skin isn't so cold and icy looking anymore too, its now warm, soft and peach-ish. He looks really cute like tha-Whoa what am I saying - I mean thinking! (Her inner voice)" Oh you know you like him." the voice said very truthfully." I do not!" Hermione yelled at this little voice in her head." Oh please you kissed him back, when he kissed you, if you didn't like him in the first place you wouldn't of kissed him, and then we wouldn't be talking!" The little voice said as if she was enjoying this fight, Hermione was still starring at him. Then he started talking.

"Umm, well I like to read." He said with a smile

"Oh, what I am sorry I was thinking. What did you say again?" She said with a 'sorry-for-that' look on her face. He looked at her and said.

"I like to read." He said with another smile. "I saw you looking at me, were you thinking about me? "He said with his famous smirk.

"Oh no I wasn't." Hermione said while shaking her hands and blushing again. He laughed.

"Why are you being so nice to me Malfoy?" Hermione asked with a serious expression.

"What do you mean?" He asked very plainly.

"Out with it Hermione, come straight forward." The little voice said.

"First you see mean naked when I was in the shower, Then your parents die and you kiss me and fell asleep on me, you say sorry to me for the first time, and then you get in a fight with my to best friends and didn't even fight back! "Hermione said in one breath. "I want to know WHY you did all that for!?" Hermione said get angrier at him by ever sec. He looked at her in shock and looked down, his hair was covering his eyes, his hands clutching his pants. Hermione stood up and looked at him. "So?" Hermione said angrily. He stood up and let go of his pants. He looked up at her and smiled.

"My parents." He said while smiling trying to hind the pain. He looked down again.

"Malfoy I didn't mean it that way." Hermione said as all of the anger went away.

"No its OK, I know what you meant." He said faking a smile. She sat down next to him, He looked at her, she was really close to him and she was blushing because of it.

"My dad is gone so I can finally be my self, no longer will have to be like him." He said as he looked at her with his soft eyes. "So now I can be friend who ever I want and...like who ever I want too." He that while looking at Hermione and blushed a little bit himself. Hermione smiled at him. "See he even likes you. The voice said. "Ask more questions." The voice said.

"So do you believe in true love?" She said as blushed.

"Sometimes I do and sometimes I don't." He said while smiling at her. "Do you?" He asked her with his smirk.

"Yeah." Hermione said while she lend back so that her back was the a pillow she arched her neck and closed her eyes. He moved closer to her.

"Do you love any one right now." Draco said doing exactly what she did. Hermione though to herself. Oh no he didn't just ask me that. What am I going to say? "Tell him the truth." The voice said. But that's the thing I don't know the truth.

"I think so but I don't know if I really do or not, I just need you get his trust and he needs to get mine." She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Well we have class tomorrow, so we better go to bed." He said tiredly. He looked at her and held a hand out. She looked at the hand and took it. He pulled her to him and hugged her. Hermione was in shock, but she held him close to her as if it was Harry or Ron. He turned around so that his back was facing the couch, he looked at her and she looked at him, and to his surprise she kissed him they fell on the couch and the couch fell backward. He kissed her back and to tense the kiss by holding both her hands, and pushed his tongue in to her mouth. "Go Hermione Go Hermione." The little voice said while giggling. Hermione shot her eyes opened with fear. she jumped up from him and just looked at him. He looked at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked like he wanted more.

"I don't know it doesn't feel right." He got up and looked at her.

"How can it not feel right, you're the one who kissed me." He said happily. She looked him, He had moved so close that when she looked up there noises were touching.

"Uhh-." Hermione was cut off another kiss given by Draco when she opened her eyes he was standing there looking at her smiled, he walked to his door.

"Good Night, Hermione." He said lovingly. He shut the door. Hermione looked at his door and smiled for awhile. Whoa! what? He called me Hermione." Yup he did." The little voice said preppy.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) Hello! If any of you been wondering why half the characters aren't in here, well to tell the you truth I forgot about them :D, but from Ch. 6 and on more characters will show up. Like Ginny, more Harry, Ron and his twin brothers, maybe Pansy (I hate her!), ummm... Lavender, some the proffers. Ooh yeah! There also are more (better) fight scenes with Draco and Harry! And a lot more romance, and a ball! Well that is all I am telling you if you want to find out what happens you have to read and find out

God I suck at these things too!!! T T

Hermione sat down on the couch and the fire was lit by magic, she thought to her self. I just don't get it, he started to be nice to me, because his parents died, I don't get what his parents have to do with him starting to be nice. "Maybe he is starting to like you." Her little voice said. He is not. Hermione was starring at the fire with her shadowy brown eyes that looked like two dark circles that had fire dancing around in them. "How do you know, there is a chance that he might like you." The little voice said. No there isn't he is a Malfoy he can't like me. "Fine I bet if you go and ask him right now he will say yes." No he won't, besides he is sleeping, he can't even talk, and how will we know if he tells the truth anyway. "We will know, because he won't know what you are asking him but he will understand and tell the truth and will not realize it." The little voice said like she was smart. "So, HA! I won the battle so now go and ask him!" The voice said. "Now!!!!" The voice yelled.

"Fine." Hermione said out loud. She walked up to his door and opened it. She walked in as quietly as possible. Her eyes didn't leave him once. She walked over to the side of his bed and starred at him "Draco?" Hermione said in a whisper. Why did I call him Draco? "Just ask him already!" The little voice said.

"Do...Do you like me-I mean Hermione?" Hermione asked hoping that it worked. His eyes opened just a little bit, and then closed.

"Do you like me, Hermione Granger?" She asked again. Her silky brown hair was all around her face and Draco's

"Do you lik-." She was cut of but by. Draco's eyes began to open. Hermione got scared but didn't move, she didn't want to move. His eyes were now opened and starring straight at Hermione. His eyes were very shadowy; it looked like he was dead. She starred straight back but, she was blushing so hard that she could feel her ears go red. He sat up in his bed and looked at her, he then moved his arms. Hermione was to busy to starring at him to notice that his arms were now around her waist. He pulled her toward him so that he could embrace her. Draco was hugging her hard; he was pushing his arms on her back like he did when his parents died. She hugged back for a while; they fell backwards on to his bed. She looked at his eyes. They were empty. "AWWW, Hermione you didn't tell me that he sleep walks." The voice said. HE WHAT? Hermione was trying to get lose but then she heard him breathing softly on her. She looked at him. His hair blonde was all over his white face he wasn't wearing a shirt, but he was wearing a pear of jeans. Hermione smiled as she looked at this Slytherin under her. "Hermione don't you think he looks cute like that?" The little voice said dreamily. Yeah he does. With that she couldn't help but to kiss him. When she kissed him he woke up fully and kissed back. Hermione felt him kiss back; she stopped kissing him and looked at him. He was smiling at her in enjoyment, she blushed.

"You know what Hermione You blush too much and to easily." He whispered with his smirk. He held her closer to him.

"And why don't you ever?" She said to Draco. She smiled, he smiled back.

"Why are you here anyway?" He asked still smirking.

"I was trying to-uh-ask you something, then you grabbed me, and-," She was cut off by Draco.

"And then you kissed me. Is that right?" He smiled. Before she could say another word he kissed her. To Hermione's surprise she enjoyed the kiss Draco is giving her. Little did she know that he fell asleep during the kiss. Hermione just now notice that and looked at him, she giggled at what she saw. Draco was in a kissie-kissie face but sleeping. She slowly got up and walked out of the room, she then closed the behind her. She lend back to the door smiled. "This is going well." The little voice said. Hermione said nothing to her little voice. She walked to her room and shut the door and right when her head hit the pillow she fell asleep while smiling.

in the morning

Hermione woke up by someone breathing. She looked up at a boy with only a pair of jeans on, he had bleach blonde hair. He was smiling at her. Hermione was still half asleep. She looked at him again, one of his arms were on one side of her head (on the bed) and one on the other, her legs were in-between his. He looked like a cat.

"Well are you a wake?" The boy said with a familiar smirk. From that smirk he give her, she fully woke up.

"Draco what are you doing here?" Hermione said while sitting up and looking at his eyes, she couldn't stop herself from smiling at him. He returned the smile.

"Waiting for you to wake up, and come with me to the great hall to eat." Draco said with a smile. Hermione smiled back. They both haven't been to the great hall in a long time.

"Sure I'd love to!" Hermione as she tried to get out of her bed. Draco got with her, smiled, and walked to the bathroom, and to his room. Hermione went to the dresser and got out her uniform, and got dressed. She walked out of her room to see Draco sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Ready to go?" Hermione said as she walked towards him. He nodded. They walked side by side to the great hall.

(A/N) sorry that this ch. is so short, I know that I haven't written one of these things in a while. But if you actually like my story I will update it (I know it sucks). Ch. 6 is on its way!!!! :D R&R please!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

When Hermione and Draco enter the great hall, ever one starred at the two. They just looked at each other and smiled and went their separate ways. Hermione sat next to Ginny (Left) and Harry (Right), and Ron was across from her. Hermione was never mad at Harry or Ron; she understood why they did that.

"So, Hermione, you're not mad at us for what we did?" Ron asked looking up from his food.

"No ... I was never mad at you guys in the first place." Hermione said looking at Ron and Harry.

"Mad, mad at what, what did they do, Hermione?" Ginny asked looking at all of them in confusion. Hermione looked back at her.

"Well, Harry and Ron hit Draco....." Hermione said not realizing that they were starring at her.

"You just called Malfoy by his first name, Hermione." Ginny said as she started to giggle at her.

"So, what's the point, we got closer to each oth-." Hermione stop talking, she saw Draco looking at her, she could see him laughing with his friends, she was caught in a gaze.

"You-Who, earth to Hermione, to each.... what?" Ginny said while trying to see what she was starring at.

"Oh sorry, to each other." Hermione said while smile at her young friend. She glanced at him again he looked at her as well and smiled. One of his friends notice and looked toured her way, and give her a fearsome glare. Hermione looked away.

"So you like him, don't you Hermione!" Ginny yelled while leaning toured her. Hermione drinking pumpkin juice, so was Harry and Ron. They all spat it out by Ginny's comment, all she did was smile.

"What, no way Hermione can't like Malfoy, he is the enemy, plus he made fun of her for years!" Harry said to Ginny then looked at Hermione.

"Harry is right, Ginny there is no way." Ron said looking at Ginny. None of notice that Draco was starring at them. He knew what they were talking bout, he could read their lips.

"So maybe I do like him and maybe I don't!" Hermione said with a little anger. She was starring at Ron.

"Are you saying that you might actually like Malfoy?" Harry said in shock. Hermione give him a glare.

"So what if I am?" Hermione said getting madder and madder. Ginny was laughing so hard, every one in the Gryffindor table were looking at them. But Ginny's laughing soon stopped.

"You can't tell me who I can't like and who I can!" Hermione yelled as she stood up and walked out of the great hall. Draco's eyes were on her, but now were on Harry and them. They all saw him.

"I'm full, I'm going to wash up, see you guys at class, ok." Draco said to his friends as stood up and walked out as well, but he was starring at them like he was going to kill them all. Ginny who just now felt the guilt, jumped up and ran to the door.

"What's with her?" Harry asked Ron while starring at Ginny.

"Dunno." Ron said while stuffing his face. Ginny ran as fast as she could to Hermione and Draco's common room. She saw someone at the entrance to the common room, it was Draco.

"Malfoy! Wait!" Ginny said as she stopped in front of Draco, panting and gasping for air.

"What to you want?" Draco said coldly. Ginny looked up at the cruel slytherin.

"I want to talk to Hermione, can I?" Ginny ask the prince of slytherin.

"You're not the only one." Draco said coldly. "Come on" He said walking up the stairs the led up to the common room, Ginny followed. This can't be Malfoy he is being little to nice, by letting me come and why does he want to talk to Hermione, i going to ask Hermione she should know why. Ginny and Draco were walking up the stairs, Draco was looking straight, but Ginny bent forward just a bit, just enough so she can see his face, she was starring at him from the corner of her eye so he wouldn't notice. She was to busy starring that she didn't notice the door, so she hit her head on it.

"Ouch that hurt!" Ginny said while rubbing her head. "I feel stupid." Ginny said under her breath. Draco was already at Hermione's door.

"Hermione?!" Draco said with concern tone.

"No! Go away!" Hermione said coldly. Draco hit his head on her door. "FINE! I will be in my room if you want to talk, then knock on my door!" Draco said like he was in pain, and walked to his door and slammed it. Ginny ran to Hermione's door, and give it a knock.

"Hermione, its me Ginny." Ginny it like Draco did, with a concern tone.

"Ginny, oh sorry here come in." Hermione said as she opened the door. She gives her friend a smile, and let her in.

"Hi, um can we talk?" Ginny said with her head down. Hermione looked at friend ad smiled.

"Sure we can." Hermione said with a loving grin.

"Um, I am sorry about what we all said at breakfast, you should choose who you can like or love, we-I am sorry for laughing." Ginny said while still looking down.

"Its ok, its not your fault." Hermione said as she give her young friend a hug.

"There is something else, I want to talk about." Ginny said to her friend. " It is about Malfoy." Ginny said has she raised an eyebrow.

"Draco?" Hermione said a little bit shocked.

"Why is he being so nice to me, and you, really wanted to talk to you and he let me come in, is something going on?" Ginny said with her eyebrow still raised. Hermione stood there in shock not knowing what to say to her friend.

"Wait.... You do like him!" Ginny said as she was getting excited. " I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Ginny said as she jumping up and down. Little did they know Draco's ear was on the bath room door leading to Hermione's room.

"Ginny! Not so loud!" Hermione said with an anger expression.

"Sorry, So why did you tell me?" Ginny want to know so bad that she couldn't stop jumping.

"Well, I am not the sure if i do or not, it depends." Hermione said while walking to her bed and sitting on it.

"Well, tell me ever thing that happened, if anything did happen." Ginny said with a cute smile.

"Ok, first he saw me naked in the shower, his parents died, and that's when he starts to be nice to me. And at the same time when he first read the letter, he fell asleep on me and kissed me! Then I went to his room to ask him if he liked me in his sleep and instead i kissed him and hugged me in his sleep and woke up and kissed me himself. That's it, That's all that happened." Hermione said in one breath. Ginny's mouth was wide opened and so were her eyes.

"Awwww! You two would make such a great couple!" said Ginny with dreamy eyes. Draco was still listening to the two girls. He wanted to hear more.

"So do you think i like him?" Hermione was sitting on her bed blushing.

"Hell Yeah! You two will have a very passionate relationship." Ginny said again with dreamy eyes again.

"But he doesn't like me, and if he found out that I did he would use me." Hermione as her smile turned.

"Your most likely are right but could be wrong." Ginny said with a smile. Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled.

"Your right Ginny, come on lets go do something fun." Hermione said with the biggest smile Ginny had ever seen.

"But what about Malfoy, he wanted to talk to you." Ginny said with a smile. Draco was in shock not wanting to talk to her now.

"Oh, he can wait, it's a Saturday! I will talk to him later now come on." Hermione as she was leavening the room.

"OK!" Ginny said with let another smile.

"Draco! Ginny and I are going out see you later." Hermione said as she waited for him to anwser. Draco walked out and smiled at her and at the young Weasley girl.

"Ok, have fun." Draco said lovingly. "Bye!" He said with another smile.

"Bye!" Hermione and Ginny said in unison. They both walked to the door and walked out.

"I like this "new" Draco." Ginny said with a smile facing her friend. Hermione smiled back and they walked off to do......something! In the common room Draco still waiting, until he couldn't hear their footsteps anymore.

"Now I have work to do." Draco said to him self, and walk to his room.

(A/N) Sorry that I ended it so soon but I thought it was a good place to stop it :D. I will try o update it as soon as I can! But I will be hard, BECUASE OF EVIL SCHOOL!!! Sorry so i will try as hard as if can! I do have some good news though Ch 7 is on its way!!! R&R please

I getting sick of saying "R&R please"

Everyone knows the people want you to do that

with out us asking

Just kidding :D


	7. Chapter 7

"So what is it you want to do today, Hermione?" Gunny asked as they walked outside to the courtyard. Hermione though for a moment.

"Umm, i really don't know. How about you?" Hermione asked as she sat down on the grass. Now it was Ginny's turn to think.

"I have the greatest idea!" Ginny said with excitement. Hermione just look confused and worried.

"What do you have in mind?" Hermione asked while raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Oh its nothing." Ginny said with a lie behind her smile. "Go to my room, ok? And wait right here." Ginny asked while pointing a finger at Hermione's face like it was an order.

"Ok?" Hermione said worriedly. Ginny ran off in some direction while waving to her. Hermione waved back. and walked to her room. Ginny ran to the library to see if some people are there. She found Lavender, Harry, and Ron.

"Perfect" Ginny said under her breath. She ran up to all of her friends.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ginny said with an innocent smile.

"Oh nothing, as usually." Lavender said with a bored expression.

"I have something we can do." Ginny said with a huge smile plastered on her freckled face.

"What do you have in mind?" Harry said while looking at her.

"But we have to get Malfoy to play to." Ginny said knowing the outcome.

"First tell us what it is." Lavender said pointing her first finger up in the air. Ron looked at her then his sister.

"Wait a bloody minute, why do we have to play with Malfoy!" Ron said with confusion in his already confused tone in his voice, to his younger sister. Ginny looked at her brother.

"He has a good point, Ginny." Harry said looking at her. She looked back.

"Because of Hermione." Ginny said while crossing her thin arms, and smiling from enjoyment. They all looked at her in confusion, looked at each other then back at her.

"What do you mean because of Hermione?" Harry said with (yet) even more confusion. Ron looked worried, his mouth was wide opened, and he was looking at all of them, back and forth, back and forth.

"Well don't tell anyone, but she has a crush on Draco, she said I should call him that, and he likes her back, so I have a plan to get them together." Ginny said with a brilliant smile on her face.

"She does!" Harry, Lavender, and Ron said in unison, but Ron said it louder.

"Yup! And we are going to play spin the bottle. Ginny said with an evil smile. Harry and Lavender looked at her, Ron was already doing that.

"Sure why not." Lavender said with a sweet smile. Ron looked at her

"OK, sounds like fun." Harry said with his charming smile. Now Ron looked at him. Ginny was happy until she looked at Ron.

"No! I will not play with Malfoy, and I don't see how you two can to!" Ron said standing, and throwing his arms up in the air.

"Oh come on it wont be that bad, Ron. But I do agree about Malfoy, but I am still doing it, but I won't like it." Harry said with a half smile.

"Oh please Ron! Come on it would be fun!" Lavender said with a sweet smile. She had a crush on Ron, and liked her back, but they both new they liked each other but never told. Ron blushed, he would do any thing her.

"Ok I will do it, but I won't like it." He said with a fake smile. Ginny giggled, her plan was working. Soon Ron will have Lavender, Hermione will have Draco, and i will have Harry!!! Ginny though in her head, she liked Harry-alot, but wasn't sure if he liked her back.

"Ok! Now lets go and convene Draco." Ginny said while running to the door. All of them ran with her. They ran until they got to the common room where Draco was in. They all Called out is name, louder, louder, and louder, until he came out. He looked at them all.

"What do you want?" Draco said coldly, even though he didn't want to, but his enemies where there.

"We want to play a game with you and so does Hermione and she is in my room waiting for us! So come on lets go. Ginny said a little fast but cheerfully.

"What game?" Draco said raising an eyebrow.

"You will see when we get there." Lavender said with a cheery smile. Her and Ginny walked tours him so that he could see them smiling, they smiled right in his face that almost made him fall over.

"Please!" Lavender and Ginny said in unison.

"Fine." Draco said knowing he should have, but he was bored plus he was done with the thing he had to do to the common room. After all of that they headed for the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione was lying on Ginny's bed with her legs hanging off the bed. The door lending to the common room flew opened, and Draco, Ron, Harry, Lavender, and Ginny walked in.

"All of you wait here, I will get Hermione." Ginny said walking to her room. Draco smiled at the thought of Hermione playing spin the bottle, he chucked.

"Hey Hermione?" Ginny asked wondering if she was in there.

"It's about time." Hermione said with a sweet smile.

"Well come on all four of them are waiting." Ginny said with a smile.

"Who did you get to play?" Hermione said getting worried.

"Just come!" Ginny said getting impatient. They walked out to the common room. Hermione's eyes wide at the site of Harry, Ron, and Draco in the same room with out fighting.

"Hi everyone." Hermione said with an innocent smile. Ginny went to her again and got the bottle and enchanted it so that who ever or what ever she thinks of it will land.

"Ready to play spin the bottle?" Ginny said again with an evil smile. She sat down and they stared to play.

(A/N) Yeah I know it was short but it was a good place to stop it

but don't worry i will update it as soon as possible, but i will

hard because I stared 7th grade and a lot of hw!!! So it might be a long time. Sorry but please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. the next ch. will have ALOT of

Romance in it :D or whatever you call it.


	8. Sorry

Hey ppl sry i haven't updated in the LONGEST FUCKING TIME!XD lol But like i said Sry, but i'm not continuing this story..cuz i now hate it.  
There is good news!  
I'm starting to write new story that is like Confusion But different and BETTER! Don't kill me! plz!  
I'm so sry for making u wait so long T-T BYE-BYE TILL NEXT TIME!

P.S. It might take a while or a long time cuz i have to think about my plot and see if its good enough... 


End file.
